


The One With the Werewolf

by coffeehousehaunt



Series: Lextavia AU Drabble Cycle [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: femslash100, Drabble Cycle AU, F/F, lextavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Octavia is a lone wolf hiding her secret from everyone she knows--until she gets hurt by hunters and finds out she's not as alone as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Werewolf

Octavia jerks awake--and immediately curls in on herself in pain. 

Something crumples under her hand instead of her wound, though. She looks down, and sees a bandage—gauze? Wrapped around—what the hell _is_ that in her wound? It squishes vaguely, sends shivers down her spine. 

“The wound hasn’t set yet. Wolfsbane.” 

Octavia looks up, and sees a girl, about her age, working on something on the counter. “What the hell’d you put in it?” 

“To keep the poison from spreading. Sorry, I know it’s awkward.” 

“Not exactly sanitary, either.” 

“Didn’t have time to distill any more. For the record, it’s clean.” 

Octavia slumps back, closing her eyes, and sighs. Weird, but okay. “It’s alright. I can handle a few germs.” 

The girl doesn’t reply. A few moments later, something scrapes near her head, and nearly jumps out of her skin—causing another spasm of pain through her wound. 

“Jesus.” She forces out through her teeth. “You’re quiet.” 

The girl’s lips twitch, and she lets go of the steaming mug on the makeshift nightstand. “Sorry.” Her eyes take her in. “You’re Octavia.” 

“And you’re kinda creepy.” 

“Your brother talks about you. You look like him.” She sighs. “He sets a mean snare.” 

Something in her voice makes Octavia feel defensive. “He didn’t used to.” 

“No. I didn’t think so. He doesn’t know, does he?” 

Octavia closes her eyes. She _so_ doesn’t want to have this conversation with a complete stranger. “No.” She forces them back open. “Who’re you?” 

“Lexa.”


End file.
